the_neverending_story_isbfandomcom-20200214-history
NeS1 Page 1
NeS1 Page 1 is the first Page of The Never-ending Story and lays the foundations for all future Pages within the series and its spin-offs. Ares, the God of War, has called heroes to his arena to battle against him. Gebohq and Galvatron try to fight him but they ultimately team up to fight the dark menace of DarkSide. When DarkSide is forgotten the by the Writers, Ares fights against Rob X until zombies enter the arena and Arbiter flies in to destroy them. History Post 1 Main article: NeS1 Post 1 The Story opens with a duel between companions Gebohq Simon and Galvatron versus the God of War, Ares. After tricking Ares into rushing off for food by mentioning his own obsession for doughnuts, Gebohq tries to figure out some method of defeating the God in his own Arena - from which Ares gains additional strength. Every attack upon Ares just seems to make him ever stronger. Ares demonstrates an assortment of powers as well as his arrogance and need to win. Galvatron is able to transform into his dragon-form to deal extra power and destruction. Gebohq is using a light sabre for a weapon but mostly serves as distraction for Galvatron to turn into his other form. Their battle, however, is interrupted with the arrival of DarkSide who is able to take on the many forms of those he has consumed the soul of. He shuts down Galvatron and the saps the life from Ares, leaving just Gebohq who he intends to absorb into his being. Galvatron, however, awakes and instantly kicks DarkSide into the lava and the three of them continue their own personal fight. Some Writer politics occur in which AresTW decides to ignore Merlin the Writer's introduction of DarkSide, starting a long slew of jokes about Ares' retconning time to ensure his victory. Ares then increases gravity within the arena, an affect of being its owner, forcing Galvatron to crash to the ground unable to move. He destroys Galvatron and takes his head as a trophy. Galvatron the Writer then writes how Galvatron's sparkSpark article, TFWiki., his soul, returns him to life and he is able to bite and chew on Ares. AresTW counters this post as though it didn't happen and resumes Ares as victor. Zeus appears to chide Ares, however this is actually JM in disguise and not the god at all. Following this there is a slew of Non-Story Notes made by the Writers as they discuss the proceedings. The Writer discussion ends with Ares restoring Galvatron to life for being such an honourable opponent. Galvatron is restored as his protoform, based upon the protoformProtoform article, TFWiki. from TransformersTransformers article, Wikipedia., which allows him to choose his transform mode again. He chooses a new dragon-form which has elements of a chameleon and a tiger too. Following this Galvatron leaves the arena, only to be summoned back a moment later by Ares himself who needs his help to defeat DarkSide. DarkSide returned, thanks to the Plot-hole created by Ares' retcon, and controls the arena itself making him more powerful than ever. DarkSide then summons Gebohq back so that he can control him, through the darkness of his soul, to attack his friend Galvatron and Ares. The resolution and Ares battle it out.]] of this isn't seen as a short hiatus is taken by the Writers and only picks up when Rob X arrives to battle in a duel with Ares. Galvatron and Gebohq join Miss Fire in the bleachers of the arena while Rob X and Ares go at it. Cygnus X tries to help his friend, Rob X, knowing that Ares would reverse any attempt he made. Inevitably Ares rewinds time so that the attack never happens. Cygnus X then, however, attempts the attack again and they are caught in a time-loop until Zuljin breaks out and dismantles the loop. Rob X hides in the garage of the arena where Ares stores his expensive cars, knowing this would be Ares' only weakness. When Ares arrives in the garage, Rob X uses explosives from Cygnus X to destroy the garage and the cars, causing Ares to break down in horror. Galvatron, Gebohq and Miss Fire are enjoying beverages from Galvatron's chest mini-fridge when he finds incredibly old leftovers in there, which he tosses out and Miss Fire tries to killNeS1 Post 1, NeS1 Page 1, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story1 written by Gebohq the Writer.. Posts 2-15 feed the leftovers blob.]] See also: 2 | 3 | 4 | 5 | 6 | 7 | 8 | 9 | 10 | 11 | 12 | 13 | 14 | 15 Realising that the leftovers are still alive, Miss Fire experiments by feeding them a hot dog. The leftovers get excited at the food and scitter off into the arena where Rob X accidentally stands on itNeS1 Post 2, NeS1 Page 1, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story1 written by Miss_Fire the Writer.. Zuljin, returning from making himself non-existent when breaking the time-loop, attacks the leftovers but with each strike, the leftovers split into mini-blobs of itself until there are hundreds of them. In a last ditch attempt to destroy them Zuljin uses Force DestructionForce Destruction article, Wookieepedia., which blows up a whole area and leaves Zuljin almost dead under a hot dog cartNeS1 Post 3, NeS1 Page 1, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story1 written by Roger Spruce the Writer.. Galvatron makes fresh popcorn with his chest compartmentNeS1 Post 4, NeS1 Page 1, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story1 written by Galvatron the Writer. and Miss Fire snatches the popcorn to lure the blobs, which aren't dead, out of the area - drawn by the foodNeS1 Post 5, NeS1 Page 1, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story1 written by Miss Fire the Writer.. Rob X uses a "triple-attack" against Ares, signing him up for AOLAOL article, Wikipedia., a MacMacintosh article, Wikipedia., and the XoomXoom (web hosting) article, Wikipedia. serviceNeS1 Post 6, NeS1 Page 1, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story1 written by Rob X the Writer., which causes Ares to break down in despairNeS1 Post 14, NeS1 Page 1, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story1 written by Ares the Writer., as well as GebohqNeS1 Post 10, NeS1 Page 1, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story1 written Gebohq the Writer. and most of the audienceNeS1 Post 15, NeS1 Page 1, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story1 written by Miss_Fire the Writer.. Posts 7, 9, 11, 12 and 13 were all Non-Story Posts, more common during early NeS without the NeS Workshop. Posts 16-40 See also: 16 | 17 | 18 | 19 | 20 | 21 | 22 | 23 | 24 | 25 | 26 | 27 | 28 | 29 | 30 | 31 | 32 | 33 | 34 | 35 | 36 | 37 | 38 | 39 | 40 Rob X the Writer negates his previous post, NeS1 Post 6 (thus negating all posts between then and NeS1 Post 16) and, instead, Rob X attacks Ares first through deception, using his decoy to distract Ares, then a combined attack with his light sabre and his repeater - which fires a hundred pulse-shots in a single second, all of which Ares dodges. Rob X, in desperation, calls on the dark side of the force to try an overwhelm AresNeS1 Post 16, NeS1 Page 1, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story1 written by Rob X the Writer.. Galvatron is called away from the Colosseum by Cyclonus and Galvatron asks permission from Ares to goNeS1 Post 17, NeS1 Page 1, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story1 written by Galvatron the Writer.. Ping_Me arrives in the bleachersNeS1 Post 20, NeS1 Page 1, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story1 written by Ping_Me the Writer. as does BugNeS1 Post 23, NeS1 Page 1, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story1 written by Bug the Writer.. After Ares agreed that Galvatron could leave he throws Rob X so high into the air that he is sent into orbit for two months before he crashes back down in a craterNeS1 Post 22, NeS1 Page 1, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story1 written by Ares the Writer.. Galvatron returns and uses a PokémonPokémon (species) article, Bulbapedia., PorygonPorygon (Pokémon) article, Bulbapedia., to cause an epileptic fit in AresNeS1 Post 25, NeS1 Page 1, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story1 written by Galvatron the Writer.. Ares rewinds time to blast Galvatron before he could use his Porygon and then attacks the audience membersNeS1 Post 28, NeS1 Page 1, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story1 written by Ares the Writer.. Twin Suns then appears in the bleachers from a wormholeNeS1 Post 29, NeS1 Page 1, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story1 written by Twin Suns the Writer. before he then decides to enter the arena and help Rob X battle against AresNeS1 Post 33, NeS1 Page 1, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story1 written by Twin Suns the Writer.. Space Orca arrives through a portal and battles against Galvatron and his Pokémon, killing them with both the Force and with magicNeS1 Post 34, NeS1 Page 1, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story1 written by Space Orca the Writer.. Arbiter flies down to the bleachers where he sits with Gebohq to watch the fight and listen to musicNeS1 Post 36, NeS1 Page 1, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story1 written by Arbiter the Writer.. Undead characters from a crossoverCrossover article, TV Tropes. appear in the arenaNeS1 Post 39, NeS1 Page 1, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story1 written by Gebohq the Writer.. Arbiter begins to attack the zombiesNeS1 Post 40, NeS1 Page 1, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story1 written by Arbiter the Writer.. References External References Never-ending Story1 References Category:Page Category:NeS1 Page